


we're on fire now

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison stops in front of Lydia’s new dorm room, knocking on the door heavily and calling her name. </p><p>But, when the door pulls open, it is definitely not Lydia standing on the other side. The girl is absolutely stunning, with long black hair that’s hanging in loose curls and killer legs and Allison is caught off guard for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're on fire now

**Author's Note:**

> only warnings I can think of are: there are some brief mentions of alcohol, and it's implied that a certain fraternity is known on campus for drugging/raping girls (but it doesn't happen to anyone in the story). 
> 
> background pairings: boyd/cora/erica and laura/lydia. 
> 
> (i feel no shame in saying the title is from a one direction song)

Allison stops in front of Lydia’s new dorm room, knocking on the door heavily and calling her name. 

But, when the door pulls open, it is definitely not Lydia standing on the other side. The girl is absolutely stunning, with long black hair that’s hanging in loose curls and killer legs and Allison is caught off guard for a second. 

When she does manage to pull herself back together she says, “I’m so sorry. I thought my friend Lydia would be here by now.” 

“Oh, yeah, she is. She just left to go try and convince the movers to refund her part of her money. They scratched her bookcase, or something like that. She should be back soon.” 

“Ah, yeah, that sounds like Lydia. I’m assuming you’re her new roommate then. I’m Allison, Lydia’s best friend.” 

“I’m Kira. It’s nice to meet you. You can come in and wait for her if you want. I’m just unpacking.” 

“Thanks.” Allison smiles, and follows her in, sitting down on the edge of Lydia’s bed. She watches as Kira unloads some stuff out of the boxes scattered around the room, and she finds herself getting a little lost in watching the way Kira’s shirt rides up to reveal a little bit of skin every time she lifts up on her tip toes to put something on a shelf. 

It’s another ten minutes before Lydia finally comes back in the room. 

“Allison, hey. Sorry, I was busy dealing with my movers’ incompetence, but I got a full refund and a twenty percent discount if I decide to use them again in the future. Which I’m definitely never going to do, but it’s the principle of the matter.”

Allison just smiles and nods, because _of course_ Lydia managed that, and then Lydia says, “Do you want to go get some lunch?”

“Yeah,” Allison says, and before she can stop herself she turns to Kira and adds, “You should come too. I mean if you want.” 

Lydia shoots her a look, but then she looks between the two of them and notices the way Allison’s eyes are lingering on Kira’s face, and suddenly she gets this smile like she knows exactly what’s going on. It’s the kind of look that always scares Allison just a little, but she knows her best friend isn’t going to say anything to ruin her chances with Kira. 

“I could use a break, yeah,” Kira says, sliding a book into her place on her bookshelf and turning to grin at them. 

***  
Twenty minutes later they find themselves at a Mexican restaurant right off campus.

Lydia spreads herself out on one side of the booth, letting her purse and coat take up half the booth so that Allison and Kira have no choice but to sit side by side on the other side. 

Allison can feel Kira’s thigh pressed against hers and she seems hyper aware of it, almost unable to focus on anything else, and it’s absolutely ridiculous, but kind of thrilling at the same time. 

“So, what are you studying Kira?” Lydia asks. 

“Oh, uh, folklore. I think I’d like to be a professor, because I love talking to people about myths and legends so I think getting paid to do just that would be really cool.” She’s looking down like she’s nervous about her answer and Allison wonders if people usually judge her for it.

“That actually sounds super interesting,” Allison says. “I’d really like to hear about some of your favorite myths.” 

“You know, Allison actually knows a lot about French myths and legends,” Lydia adds. Kira looks up in excitement at that. 

“That’s really cool. What’s your favorite one?” she asks. 

Allison smiles, and launches into the story of _La Bête du Gévaudan_ , and conversation flows easily from there. 

***  
A couple of hours later, they’re back in Kira and Lydia’s dorm when Lydia gets a call from from Erica. 

She puts it on speaker and Allison hears, “Hey, so, Cora’s sister’s sorority is throwing a giant party tonight. You and Allison should crash it with us.” 

“I’d like to start making contacts with some of the Greek people anyway. I’m not sure I’m going to rush, but if I do I want to get into the best one,” Lydia says. “So, yeah, we’ll be there.” 

“Of course.” 

“Hey, I’m gonna bring my roommate too, if she wants to come. That’s fine, right?” 

“Fine by me,” Erica says. “Cora, Boyd and I will swing by your dorm at nine-ish, alright?” 

“Yeah, see you then.” 

When Lydia hangs up the phone she looks over at Kira, “So, do you want to go with us?” 

“Yeah, I’ve actually never been to a party before,” Kira says, hoisting herself up onto her bed and smiling at them. 

“Wow, yeah, you definitely have to come with us, then,” Allison says, grinning right back. “I’m gonna go take a shower and dig through my boxes of clothes until I can find something to wear, but I’ll meet you guys outside at nine.” 

“Okay, see you then, and you better look hot,” Lydia says, as Allison heads for the door. 

***  
“I really like that dress, Kira,” Allison says, when she finds them standing outside later. 

“Thanks, Lydia let me borrow it,” she replies, smiling as she smooths it down. 

“Ah, I thought I recognized it and that would definitely explain why it’s so short. Lydia has a certain fondness for short dresses.” 

“That’s because other people have a certain fondness for me in them.” 

“People have a fondness for you no matter what you’re wearing, Lydia.” 

“What are we talking about?” Erica asks as she, Boyd, and Cora join them on the sidewalk. 

“People’s fondness for Lydia,” Allison says.

“Oh, eh, yeah, I guess she’s okay,” Erica says, and Cora laughs, nudging Erica’s hip with her own. 

Boyd is the first of them to acknowledge Kira, nodding towards her and saying, “Hey, I’m Boyd.” 

“Oh, right, everyone this is Kira,” Lydia cuts in. “She’s my roommate.” 

“I’m Erica, and this is Cora,” Erica says, taking Cora’s hand and pulling her closer. 

Cora grabs onto Boyd’s hand and pulls him closer as well, and then half shouts, “Alright, now let’s go crash a party.” 

They all head off toward the sorority houses, Cora, Boyd, and Erica, leading the way, and Allison, Kira and Lydia walking in a group behind them. 

“So, are all three of you dating each other?” Kira asks. 

Cora, Boyd, and Erica all turn to look at her, nodding, as Erica explains. “It was just Boyd and I for awhile, but Cora was new at school our senior year, and we both kind of fell in love with her.” 

“Cool,” is all Kira says, and Allison is a little shocked by that. Most people usually ask a whole lot of questions after finding out the three of them are polyamorous, most of which are pretty invasive. Allison can tell the three of them are relieved and she finds herself falling a little harder for Kira.

It only takes them a few minutes to make it to the right sorority house and as they go to cross the yard toward the house, a tall brunette strides over to them, her arms crossed in front of her. “What are you doing here, Cora? You and your friends need to leave.” 

Lydia steps forward, ready to take charge and the rest of them back up to let her. “It’s an open party. We have just as much right to be here as you do.” 

“First of all, princess, I’m Laura Hale, president of the sorority hosting this thing, so I’d say I have a little bit more right to be here than you do. And second of all, I don’t want my sister here. The Kappa Sigma boys just showed up and they have a reputation.” 

If Lydia is phased by any of this information she doesn’t show it, just takes another step forward and cocks her head a little. “Then why don’t you just tell them to leave, and keep everyone safe. Or are you too afraid of pissing them off?” 

Laura pulls herself up taller, but she sighs. “Fine. But watch out for each other. And don’t drink anything you didn’t pour yourself.” 

Lydia smiles, says, “Thanks for the advice, sweetheart,” and sweeps her hair back over her shoulder before turning and heading back to the rest of the group. 

Laura just watches her for a second like she’s not really sure what just happened, before turning back around and heading for the house. 

“Lets go inside,” Erica says, and they all fall into step behind her. 

Once they’re inside they find a mass of bodies dancing in the front room to some band that Allison has never heard before. She likes dancing though so she turns to Kira, says, “Wanna dance?” and cocks her head in the direction of everyone else. 

“Yeah,” Kira says, following her into the mass of bodies. 

***  
They dance for a long time, so long that they’re both exhausted and drenched in sweat. Allison feels a little bit like she’s going to pass out. So, she grabs Kira’s elbow, pulls her closer and says, “I think I need a break. You wanna go somewhere quieter?” 

Kira nods and Allison keeps a hold of her elbow as she leads them both into a different room. They walk around until they find something to drink that isn’t alcohol, both of them grabbing bottles of water and downing half of them in one go. 

They head out the back door of the house after that, and it’s much quieter out there. Most of the people are inside so it feels less claustrophobic outside as well, and Allison flops down to the ground, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. 

She looks around the backyard while she takes a couple more slow sips of water, and she’s only vaguely surprised to see Lydia making out with Laura Hale towards the back of the yard. 

She nudges Kira’s side when she sits down by her, and looks pointedly at them, until Kira turns to see and then falls against Allison laughing. “Well, I can honestly say I didn’t see that coming.” 

“Honestly, I was half expecting it. Power plays are kind of Lydia’s preferred method of flirting.” 

“Yeah?” Kira asks. “What’s yours?” 

“I like to be more subtle and romantic,” she says. 

“Hmm, I think I need a demonstration,” Kira says, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Alright,” Allison says, smiling back at her. “For instance, I might lay down in the grass with someone,” she starts, laying back and tangling her fingers together with Kira’s to pull her down beside her. “And hold their hand, and tell them about how when I was little I moved around a lot, and I used to like to lay on the roof of whatever house we were living in at the time and look at the sky, because it always looked pretty much the same. It was like it was the one constant in my life, and it made me feel like all these different places I was living were still connected in some way, and it just kind of eased the way I guess.” 

When she finishes talking she turns her head to look at Kira, and finds her already looking at her, a grin on her face. 

“That’s really cute,” Kira says. “We moved a lot too. So, I totally get how you felt about it, and I think the sky thing makes a lot of sense.” 

Allison props herself up a little and smiles at her. She really wants to lean in and kiss her, but she’s not sure she’s reading everything right. She watches Kira though, and when her cheeks go a little red, and she doesn’t flinch away from her gaze, Allison thinks she probably is. So, she ducks down, pressing their lips together before she can chicken out. 

Kira presses up into the kiss, and Allison smiles against her lips, running her nose against her cheek as she pulls away. “Do you want to go out tomorrow?” 

“I’d like that,” Kira says. She turns her head and presses a soft kiss to Allison’s cheek. Allison grins, and pushes her back against the ground kissing her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [tumblr.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com) If you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
